Bffs?
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: The six of us had been best friends since as long as I can remember...'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. 

'We had been best friends for as long as I can remember. There was Peyton- the artist, Haley- the brain, Jake- the comedian (or so he thought), Nathan- the jock, Lucas- the quiet broody one, and Me, Brooke- cheerleader'  
"I'm not broody." Lucas said peeking over her shoulder to see what she was writing.  
"Ha." she said sarcastically.  
"And your more than a cheerleader." he added, leaning on her bed.  
Haley was in Brooke's chair curled up with her English assignment, Peyton was sprawled out on the floor listening to music, and Nathan and Jake were playing some basketball video game. So just Brooke and Lucas were on the bed.  
"Then what am I?" she asked staring him in the eyes.  
"I don't know the bitch, the vixen, the wild and unstoppable one."  
She hit him in the arm, "Don't call me bitch."  
"Wait that's the new rule?" Jake asked looking up from his game.  
Brooke hurled her pillow in his direction.  
"What are you doing anyway?" Haley asked laughing as she walked up to her best friend.  
"You ever just feel like writing? Like you have to get your thought on paper so they can make,…I don't know sense?" Brooke asked.  
There was a silence in the air, finally Jake piped up, "Who are you? And what have you done with Brooklyn Davis?"  
"Shut up! And for the millionth time my name isn't Brooklyn!"  
"So…changing the subject now, what are we doing tonight?" Peyton asked.  
"Tonight? You mean the last night of freedom we have before we start high school?" Brooke asked rhetorically.  
"I vote going to play basketball, for the last time in the 9th grade gym." Nathan said.  
"We don't have the key." Lucas reminded.  
"And Peyton and I have no marketable skills when it comes to any sports area." Haley added.  
"Well you will once you two join the ravens with me." Brooke said in a sing song voice.  
"No." Haley said.  
"I might." Peyton piped up surprising them.  
"What?" the other five asked.  
"My um my mom was a cheerleader." she explained.  
That was all the explanation they needed.

"Well, ok then, I'll be look out you guys hurry up." Haley said.  
"Tutor Girl! Your coming with." Brooke said.  
"No way." Haley said, "If we get caught this will be on my permanent record!"  
"Hales we're not gonna get caught." Nathan said.  
"But if we do you can be the first one to say I told you so." Jake added.  
"I'm also reserving the rights to do the 'told-ya-so dance." She said.  
"Fine now hurry up." Luke said.  
"How the hell are we getting in?" Brooke asked.  
Nathan produced a small key from behind a brick.  
"How did you know about that?" Jake asked.  
"I saw Coach Andrew do it once. I was just waiting for the right time to use it."

And so a few hours were killed. They were filled with laughter, and happiness. Finally the kids decided they needed to do their little night before first day of school ritual.  
"Okay now you know the rules." Lucas said opening the little case that held their predictions.  
"Yeah, read em to yourself first them make up some crap to read aloud." Brooke said taking hers.  
"I was gonna say read them aloud as they're written, but seeing as how none of us have ever done that…do what Brooke says."  
Peyton opened her.  
_This year I will visit mom's grave.  
This year I won't spend all my time drawing in class.  
This year I won't date any losers, like Andrew Lemons, (What kind of name is Andrew Lemons anyway)  
This year I…will make an effort in life.  
Next year I will have a better list._

Haley unfolded her paper, looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking and began to read.  
_Hmm another new year. Let's see…  
I will stop singing along to the theme song of Friends,  
I will continue tutoring,  
I will make a difference in someone's life,  
And I will kiss a boy, (Hopefully.  
I will also make a better list for next year._

Jake sighed.  
_I will get over my crush on Peyton!  
I will get over my crush on Peyton!  
I will get over my crush on Peyton!  
I will get over my crush on Peyton!  
I will get over my crush on Peyton!  
Maybe I'll date that junior girl that asked me out at 'graduation?  
I will come up with a better list next year!_

Nathan read silently to himself.  
_I'll bring up my grades, even if I gotta get help from hales.  
I'll tell my dad to leave me the hell alone, I can hang with my brother whenever I want.  
I'll help mom out more around the house, (sometimes)  
I'll come up with a better list when we graduate 10th grade._

Lucas opened his after studying the looks on his friends face.  
_This year I hope to read some good books, be happy, and hand with my friends and family as much as possible. Oh yeah and I also want to ask Brooke out.  
Plus come up with a better list for next year._

Brooke smiled to herself reading.  
_Hmmm, lets see… this year I will be on the high school cheer squad,  
I'll keep my grades to a b average.  
I'll stop checking out Lucas's ass every time he gets up. (Well actually I probly will)  
And next year I swear I'll have a much better list!_

Please review! Should I continue? If I do them I'll explain the whole back story, or rather I'll let Brooke's writing do that.  
-Em


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I guess your pretty confused. Yesterday I explained who we were. We are six completely different people, who have basically nothing in common. I guess I just have to start at the very beginning.  
Nate and I have known each other since we were only a few months old. Our parents were like in the same birthing class…or something like that. Anyway my parents were like always MIA, so one day Aunt Deb, (I call her Aunt Deb, cause she is like an aunt.) took me and Nathan to the park.  
"I wanna go on the slide!" 4 year old Nathan whined.  
"NO! I'm wearing my pretty dress. It'll get all dirty from the…dirt." Brooke said.  
"We always never go on the slide cause of your dress."  
"Yeah and that will still always be the same." she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
A few feet away young Lucas Scott and his best friend Haley James were swinging on the swing set.  
"Look that boy and girl are swinging, lets go swing." Brooke said tring to sound grownup ,  
"Fine but tomorrow were going on the slide whether you wear a dress or not."  
"Hi I'm Brooke Penelope Davis." Brooke said to Haley.  
"I'm Haley Theresa James, and this is my best friend Lucas Scott."  
"That's a nice name." Brooke said blushing at Lucas, then realization dawned on her, and she gasped, "You have the same name as my friend! Nathan! Nathan you and Lucas, " She paused to grin at Luke, " have the same name."  
"That is weird." Haley agreed.  
Brooke noticed that the boys were glaring at each other, and she knew that Nathan had a tendency to fight even at such a young age, "Auntie Debbyrah! Auntie Debyrah!"  
"Karen!" Haley yelled.  
"What's wrong Brooke?" Deb asked running up to her.  
"Haley?" Karen asked.  
Both women stopped and looked at one another.  
"This is my park what are you doing here?" Lucas asked Nathan.  
"We have as much right to be here as anyone." Nathan said.  
"Lucas!"  
"Nathan!"  
"Boys are like really weird." Brooke said, then turning to Karen she said, "Hi I'm Brooke Penelope Davis, and this is Nathan and Debyrah."  
Karen looked startled for a moment then reached out to take the little girls hand, "hi Brooke, I'm Karen Roe."  
"What's your middle name?" Brooke asked.  
"Alice." Karen said.  
"I like that name." Brooke said nodding her head. She looked over at Lucas "What's your middle name?"  
"How come you like to know peoples middle name?" Haley questioned.  
Brooke shrugged, "I don't know my mother always introduces me as Brooke Penelope Davis, so if I have a middle name a lot of other people do too, so I like to ask them."  
Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yeah you like to ask everyone."  
Brooke stuck her tongue out at him  
"So do you guys wanna play? Nathan wants to go down the slide but I don't wanna ruin my dress." Brooke asked.  
"It is really pretty." Haley said admiring it.  
"Uh kids I'm not sure…" Karen started.  
"Yeah I don't know…" Deb also began.  
"You can borrow it sometime." Brooke said linking hands with Haley as they ignored the adults protests, "Come on Lucas." she added shyly grabbing his hand. Haley grabbed Nathan's.  
"This is just like The Wizard of Oz." Haley said.  
"That's like my favorite movie!" Brooke said.  
"Mine too!" Haley exclaimed.  
"I like Dorothy." Brooke said.  
"I like the lion." Haley said.  
"Lucas you can be the Scarecrow, and Nathan you can be the Tinman." Brooke said. The boys made faces at her. "Your gonna be the Scarecrow and the Tinman!" she said angrily. Both boys relented in fear as Haley and Brooke made them skip.  
After about an hour or two, the four had become fast friends, Nathan and Lucas ignoring the fact that it was basically forbidden. Karen and Deb were even on friendly terms, when it was time to leave.  
"Say goodbye, kids." Deb said.  
"Bye boyfriend." Brooke said to Lucas.  
"I'm not your boyfriend." he mumbled.  
"Yes you are!" she exclaimed kissing his cheek.  
"You have cooties." he complained.  
"I do not, Haley gave me a cootie shot." Brooke stated as she hugged Haley goodbye.

When we went to kindergarden Haley and I met Peyton during arts and crafts and Nathan and Luke met Jake during recess.  
"You're gonna love the boys." Haley told Peyton.  
"Yeah but I love Lucas so you can't have him." Brooke said.  
"Okay." Peyton shrugged, her blonde curls shaking everywhere.  
"Is that real blonde?" Brooke asked examining her closer, " Cause I think it's really pretty."

"The girls are okay for girls I guess." Nathan said to Jake.  
"Haley is my best friend she's really smart, and Brooke is really funny and wild and-"  
"And Lucas loves her." Nathan said interrupting his brother.  
"I do not!" Lucas exclaimed.  
Jake laughed.

Over the years we all became best friends. TTFN, ta ta for now.  
oh yeah p.s. Haley always calls me Tigger cause of that. he he

Please review. I'm not sure where this is going but...well I hope you keep reading.  
-Em


	3. Chapter 3

5:20

Okay back to the present. In a few short hours I will be starting 9th grade. I, Brooke Penelope Davis 14 years of age will be entering the ninth grade with my 5 best friends, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, and Jake.

7:10

Aunt Deb should be here with Nate any minute, I wonder if it would be considered weird to bring a diary to school.  
If it is all well cause this baby is so going with me toda- Oh theres aunt Deb, more later.

7:30

Okay its not aunt Deb with Nathan it's Dan. (I do not like Dan. And I don't think he likes me very much, cause I'm the one who encouraged Lucas and Nathan to hang out and now they are like best friends.) This is basically how the conversation went.  
Me- Hi Nate.  
Nathan- Hey Brooke.  
Dan-Brooke.  
Me- Hi Dan. Wheres Aunt Deb?  
Dan- She's working this morning, she'll be picking you kids up this afternoon and taking you to our house. Your parents and Deb and I are going out to dinner.  
Me-They are? (Why didn't I know that? I am their child! But whatever!)  
Dan- yes.  
Just like that. There was no real explaination as to why they were going out. Like they wanted a night to themselves...they were gonna talk business...there was a party? No! Just yes. Nathan was like quiet as a freaking mouse the whole time. He knows I don't get along with his dad and he's never really cared. He let's us argue or glare at each other from across the room. It's always aunt Deb who sends us out to play when Dan and I start at each other.  
Oh hey we're here, gotta go. much love ttfn.

8:30

Yay! It's second period and Lucas, Haley, Nathan and I have a free period! We can do whatever we want! Peyt and Jake have art class. Weird cause Jake can't draw to save his life. We all knew Peyton was gonna opt for that class but Jakey really surprised us. Anyway I wrote down all our class schedules.

Brooke Davis  
8:00- Math (Blah!)  
8:30- Free (!)  
9:00-English (My best subject.)  
9:30-Social Studies  
10:00-Science  
10:30-Health  
11:00-Chorus (Blah! I suck at singing)  
11:30- Lunch (yummy!)  
12:00-Free (!)  
12:30- Creative writing (Yay!)  
1:00-Tech  
1:30-Gym or computer  
2:15- Schools out (!)  
3:00- hopefuly cheerleading practice.

Haley James Tutor Girl  
8:00- Social Studies  
8:30- Free  
9:00-Gym or computer  
9:30-Math  
10:00-advanced...something that I already forgot the name of, thats how smart my Haley is!  
10:30-Health  
11:00-Chorus  
11:30- Lunch  
12:00-Science  
12:30-Tech  
1:00-English  
1:30-Free  
2:15- Schools out  
2:30- tutoring stuff...  
3:00-I hope its cheerleading practice

Lucas Scott  
8:00- Social studies  
8:30- Free  
9:00-Math  
9:30-Tech  
10:00-Library class  
10:30-Health  
11:00-English  
11:30- Lunch  
12:00-Free  
12:30- Creative writing  
1:00-Science  
1:30-Gym or computer  
2:15- Schools out  
3:00-hopefully basketball practice.

Nathan Scott  
8:00- Math  
8:30- Free  
9:00-Gym or computer  
9:30- extra gym class (Dan signed him up for it. Not that he's complining.)  
10:00-Science  
10:30-Health  
11:00-English  
11:30- Lunch  
12:00-remidial french  
12:30-Free  
1:00-Tech  
1:30-Social studies  
2:15- Schools out  
3:00- hopefulybasketball practice.

Peyton Sawyer  
8:00-remidial...something to do with math I think  
8:30-Art  
9:00-Gym or computer  
9:30-Social studies  
10:00-Free  
10:30-Health  
11:00-English  
11:30- Lunch  
12:00-Math  
12:30-band (P.Sawyer in band?)  
1:00-Free  
1:30-Science  
2:15- Schools out  
3:00- hopefully cheerleading practice

Jake Jagelski  
8:00-Social studies  
8:30-Art  
9:00-English  
9:30-Math  
10:00-Library class  
10:30-Health  
11:00-Free  
11:30- Lunch  
12:00-remidial french  
12:30- Creative writing  
1:00-Free  
1:30-science  
2:15- Schools out  
3:00- hopefullybasketball practice

High school rules! I havve 2! free periods! Can you believe it? Okay now Lucas is looking at me weird cause I'm writing like really fast. Now he's asking if I'm writing what he's saying. When I said no he called me a liar.  
Luke- I just saw you write my name agian.  
Me- stop reading what I'm writing it's personal.  
Luke- Fine Dorothy.  
I so know he's still doing it though- I CAN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW LUCAS!  
DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T! OH YEAH IF YOU WEREN'T THEN WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING WHAT I'M WRITING?  
OH SURE NOW YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING.  
Oh theres the bell gotta get to english with Jake.  
La-- BYE LUCAS.  
Okay he's gone.  
ttfn.

Please review. Okay what do you guys think of me doing some of it or most of it in diary form? Like Brooke's telling the story basically.  
-Em


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so I think that was our best first day in the history of first days." Brooke said,as the three girls walked into Peyton's room that afternoon after cheer tryouts.  
Haley shrugged, "I hope I did okay. I am pretty much a certifyed clutz, in all things involving movement."  
"Hales you did fine. If they didn't select you then they're crazy." Brooke said.  
Peyton nodded, " So anyone get homework?" Brooke and Haley shook their heads, "Only me and Jake then. We have an art project due by the end of the week, it's really cool it's like-"  
"Peyton talking about classes after the first day of school is like Fight Club you don't talk about it." Brooke whined.  
"Okay Brooke only you and the boys went to see that movie, Hales and I don't get that refrence."  
"Well you would if you'd watch it. It's soo funny and so awsomely done." Brooke said taking apiece of chalk and starting to write something on the walls in Peyton's closet. She wrote three names,TUTOR GIRL$P. SAWYER$ and BROOKE.  
"Um hey Brooke? Dearest? What are you doing to my closet?" Peyton questioned.  
"I'm making a list of guys."  
"What?" Haley questioned.  
"You'll see when I'm done." Brooke said. Haley and Peyton shrugged and logged onto Peyton's computer.  
"The guys are on." Haley said.  
"Good talk to them, while I finish this." Brooke said.  
About a half hour later Brooke finally called, "Okay you two. Check it out."

TUTOR GIRL  
Nathan  
Skillz  
Garbage  
Michael  
Keith

P.SAWYER  
Jake  
Fergie  
Tim  
James  
Dan

BROOKE  
Lucas  
Mouth  
Andrew  
Life Guards  
Larry

"Okay what the hell is that?" Peyton asked.  
"That's the list of guys that we have and the other two can't have. We aren't going to have a repeat of Brad Pitt." Brooke explained, "I call Lucas, cause duh, he's like my ex-boyfriend of sorts."  
"You mean you called him your boyfriend when we were five?" Haley asked  
"Exactly, Haley you get Nathan, cause you two have like this vibe thing, that I picked up when you two first met and I gotta say it still hasn't gone away, and Peyt, you get Jake cause let's face it you two are perfect for one another."  
"Okay no we are not." Peyton said.  
"And Nathan and I do not have a weird vibe thing."  
"Whatever I just call them as I see them. Now after out first holds, we have for Haley, 2 River Court boys that she's dated over the years, and might want to rekindle the flame with, and Michale Nickson the junior who was eyeing you at lunch. Peyton you get Fergie, Tim, cause he really seems to like me and you, but he freaks me out, and James that guy who you wanted to date last year but couldn't because Kelly Prescot was. And I've got Mouth cause, I love him, not like that, but you never know, Andrew Mackenie, and the lifeguards cause we all totally hit it off at the last beach party of the summer."  
"Okay what's with Keith, Dan, and Larry?" Peyton questioned, "I don't think we have any of those in our grade."  
"We don't, Keith Scott, Dan Scott, and Larry Sawyer."  
"Eww I don't want Keith he's like a dad to me."  
'Okay fine I'll trade you for Larry."  
"Deal." Haley said.  
"Hey but I don't want Dan." Peyton said.  
Brooke shrugged, "Sorry P.Sayer but someone had to get the short straw. Now IM the boys to come over."

Please review.  
-Em


	5. Chapter 5

Okay remember when I started this story and I told you guys I had no idea where this story was going? Well I finally decided where I want- no need this story to go. I know need sounds a bit strong but... it's just how I feel.

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake walked into Peyton's room and saw the girls laughing and giggling in Peyton's closet.  
"Hey." Lucas said, sneaking up behind them.  
"Hi." Brooke said quickly pulling Peyton's clothes in front of the lists.  
"Whatcha doin?" Lucas asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing, come on." Haley said leading him out of the closet.  
"So what do you three want?" Nathan asked.  
Brooke pinched his cheek, "Wow, we should bottle up that sweetness."  
"That came out wrong, I'm sorry." he said trying to get his cheek out of her grasp.  
"Hey you think aunt Deb would give me a ride to school tomorrow?" Brooke asked, "Cause I wouldn't be able to stand another ride with Dan."  
"No, mom is working this month." Nathan said.  
"No! You saw me this morning, I can't ride in with Dan every day." Brooke said grasping Nathan's arm.  
"Well then you might have to get someone else to drive you Ms. Davis."   
Brooke glanced over at Lucas, who was trying to get a glimpse behind Haley, where the names were, "Luuuucccaaaassssssss" She whined.  
"Daaaavvvviiisssssss." he mimicked.  
"Can I get a ride with you and your mom or Keith tomorrow?" she asked blinking flirtivly.  
"Stop. You know I hate the blinking."  
"No, I know you love the blinking, that's why you hate it." she said tossing her hair.  
"I'll ask my mom, later." Lucas said.  
"I can break you so easily." she giggled.  
"Hey I can break you right back, Dorothy." he said, she laughed and said, "Yeah, okay."  
"Just you wait." Lucas said almost flirtivly.  
"Maybe I will." Brooke said in the same manner.  
"So what are we doing today?" Jake asked leaning on Peyton's bed.  
"Having fun." Brooke said dragging him up off the bed.  
"Okay. what does that mean?" Jake asked standing next to her.  
"I don't know, I just wanted the bed." Brooke said flopping down on it, "Why do I always have to come up with the plans?"  
"Cause your the bossy one." Peyton stated, not trying to be mean, but doing a really bad job.  
"What?" Brooke asked sitting up.  
"Well, the list for one..." Peyton trailed off pointing to her closet.  
"Peyton, I don't think we should get into this now." Haley said sensing the discomfort from her spot at Nathan's feet.  
"Get into what now? Did I do something?" Brooke demanded.  
"What? God, no, Brooke. I love you, I was just... forget it." Peyton said.  
"No, you know what if you have something to say to me just say it." Brooke said.  
"Fine sometimes, you can be a bit demanding." Peyton said.  
Brooke nodded angrily, "Right, and while you P. Sawyer, never ask anything of anyone."  
"Brooke, Peyton." Jake said trying to avoid a fight.  
"And you Haley, God forbid you let out your feelings or we might all figure out that your in love with Nathan." Brooke said.  
"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.  
"Whoa, what?" Nathan asked, sort of happy, but also taken aback.  
"Oh yeah, real nice coming from you. You've been into Lucas since you met him, but you close yourself off to everyone! You won't let any of us all the way in!" Haley said, ignoring Nathan.  
"Haley." Lucas said.  
"Oh shut up Lucas! Just because, I'm telling the truth about your little precious Brooke." Haley said angrily.  
Tensions in the room were rising by the second, suddenly everyone was mad at everyone else, over what started as an innocent comment Peyton made. Even Jake, Nathan, and Lucas seemed to be fighting by the time the yelling stopped.  
"I'm going home." Brooke said.  
"Do you need a ride?" Lucas offered, not very graciously cause he was so mad, but mad or not he was still Lucas Scott.  
"No, I want it to end here." Brooke said.  
"What do you mean?" Haley asked.  
"Everything. I'm leaving it all in this room, and I'm not planning on coming back." Brooke said.  
"So what this is it? Our ten year plus, friendship? It all ends here?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah. Maybe ten years is too long for six people to be friends. Obviously we all have too much history." Brooke said, she turned to leave then turned back, "Goodbye."  
And she walked out of Peyton's room, and away from the five people who meant everything to her.

Okay the fight was pretty short but, I decided the story isn't about the fighting and splitting of these six people, it's about the aftermath of everything. I'm planning on skipping ahead two years and then we'll see what has happened to our six bffs. Please review.  
-Em


	6. Chapter 6

My name is Brooke Penelope Davis, but you already know that, cause your my english teacher, (you knew that too). I don't really get this assignment. First we get a journal, which by definition is supposed to be private, then you tell us were gonna be graded on it. Why not just give the assignments regularly? Too difficult? You want to think outside the box or something? Whatever.  
Okay so let's see you wanna know about me? I'm 16 years old. I don't have many friends, ever since I dropped out of cheerleading. I dropped out of cheerleading about 2 months after they picked me and my two ex- best friends, to be on the team.  
I just didn't see the point, so I left. Haley James and Peyton Sawyer are still on the team. They don't talk either, but they still manage to get through the routines alright. The Tree Hill Raven Cheer Squad have never won any major awards, and they probably never will. It's just a feeling I've got.  
Two years ago, I had five best friends (Haley James, Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jagelski, and Lucas Scott) now I have none. I have a few girls who will eat lunch with me. I date occasionally, but I just don't see the point. I just want to graduate and get out of this town.  
Let's go back though and I'll tell you about my friends.  
Peyton Sawyer- She's a tortured artist, you know the kind (hell you know the girl). After we all had our big blowout, she started hanging out with the druggies. I'm still clueless to if she does them or not. If she does she stll manages to stay clear for the cheer squads manditory drug tests so who knows. Peyton used to have blond hair curly hair, the kind you'd die for, but now its straight and she died it white with black streaks, and I resist the urge to call her skunk every time she walks by me. Whatever, she can have her little goth haircut, we aren't friends anymore.  
Haley James- Still the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Still a tutor. Still my Tutor Girl. Except she's not. We haven't talked since our argument when I let slip that I thought she was in love with Nathan. From what I can tell she spends most of her time with the other tutors.  
Jake Jagelski- Jake was one of the best people to be around. If you were sad, he always knew just how to cheer you up. He was never without a quip or a wise crack. Now he's with a senior girl, I guess they're in love. No ones said otherwise. But he just looks so sad. Once I said hi to him and he managed to give me a big grin that I knew at once was fake.Then Nikki, I think her name is, yelled at him to get her books and we didn't really get to talk. Not that we would have really had a meaningful conversation and fixed everything, but it might have been nice.  
Nathan Scott- Out of everyone in our group I couldn't cut Nathan out completely. His parents and my parents are like best friends so I still saw Nathan from time to time at functions. But I found my own way to school each morning. I never talked to him in the halls, and he became an ass. Far to into his game. He got a new best friend, a pervy little kid, Tim Smith. Nathan and Tim were like the rulers of the school. Maybe it was just his fate to turn into his father or maybe losing each other made us all resort to something that we weren't.  
Lucas Scott- Or should I just call him Les. That's what he has everyone call him anyway. Cause his initials are L.E.S. After we all stopped talking, Lucas stopped responding to Lucas, instead making everyone (including you, I'm sure) call him Les. I don't really know why. Maybe he needed a change. To be a diffrent person from the one I had known. Anyway he had stayed on the basketball team with Nathan and Jake, and although they didn't talk, they also still managed to play and win at their sport. He's now the kinda guy who will win the game then exit the gym with a diffrent girl every game. Like I said maybe he just neeeded a change.  
I know I did. After I stopped talking to them I began to let my writing consume me. I stopped focusing on guys, and hair, and make-up. None of it was important anymore. So I wrote. I even managed to get some short stories published in a magazine.  
I guess we all did our own little personal make overs on ourselves. I'd like to think I'm a better person for it. Even if I am practically friendless, you know what they say at least I've got my health.  
Well I hope that was enough about me. If its not sorry, can't do anything about that.

Brooke was in the library on her free period when she finished her assignment. She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her from across the room. Those eyes belonged to Lucas Scott a.k.a. Les.  
"Oh hi, Luke." she said startled. She didn't usually say anything to him, but she was taken aback so she just said hi.  
"It's Les." he said.  
"It used to be Luke, and Scarecrow, and Broody Boy." she said.  
"Yeah well it's not anymore."  
"Why are you such an ass now?" she asked.  
"You walked away, Brooke, we were in Peyton's room and you said you wanted to leave it all there. So we are. I haven't been pining for the six of us to all somehow become friends again. Things changed I'm happy how it is." He looked at her blank stare, "What?"  
She shook her head, "I have a Fight Club rule about that incident."  
"Still with that refrence huh?" He asked, "How many times have you seen that movie by now? I know that the one time you watched it with me, Jake, and Nate the weekend before freshman year you said you'd watch it a million times. What's the count up to now?"  
Brooke paused, "One." she then walked away.  
"Brooke! Wait!"  
"Oh haven't you heard it's not Brooke anymore?" Brooke asked turning around, "When you drop out of a cheer squad an hour before a big competition, you no longer get to keep your name."  
Someone bumped into her as she was walking backwards still talking to Lucas, the person glared at her and said, "Watch it Bitch."  
Brooke nodded at Lucas, "See?"

Les sighed to himself. He never did figure out what happened a year and a half ago. They were at the sparkle classic, all six of them, but they weren't talking at the time. It was an hour and a half before the cheerleaders competiton, when he first spotted her. He didn't go over to her, he didn't even want to. But he did want to watch her. She was sitting on the bleachers, and at first he thought she was laughing, but... as he watched her more carefully, he realized she was crying. Sobbing actually. He turned his head for a second, then he turned back and she was gone. Really gone. She had left the Classic.  
As he walked down the hallway still trying to figure out what could have happened to her, he bumped into his old best friend, Haley James.  
"Sorry." he mumbled then looked down and noticed he'd knocked Haley's books down, he reached down to pick them up, "Here, my bad."  
"It's no big deal." she mumbled, and continued down towards the tutoring center.

Haley James had to admit, she feared change. When she and her best friends stopped speaking, she had no idea what to do with herself. So she acted like nothing had changed. She started tutoring more and more, until it became her life. Everyone knew her as Tutor Girl, and she liked being called that again, because thats what Brooke used to call her, and that meant that nothing had changed. She stayed on the cheer squad so she wouldn't change anything. She was Haley James, who didn't like change... so she refused to change anything.

Nathan looked around as he entered the school, he glanced at his watch, in ten seconds the bell would ring signaling the end of fifth period. He would be able to meld right into the mess of students and no one would notice that he wasn't in his first five classes. If they did he would get his dad to sign a note saying he was practicing for tomorrows big game. Ever since the fallout in ninth grade his father did everything Nathan asked concerning late notes and absent letters. Dan Scott never liked the idea of his two sons being friends. Infact he never liked any of the five kids Nathan used to have as friends. As he tried to slip into the crowd unoticed his coach Whitey, spotted him and grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
"Mr. Scott." Whitey said, "Thanks for joining us today."  
"Coach, hey, Listen I was just... um." Nathan started.  
"Save your excuses, follow me." Whitey said follow but he dragged him all the way to the doors of the tutoring center, "You a tutor?" he asked a random girl sitting at the closest table.  
"um...yeah." Nathan still hadn't looked up, but he knew the voice, he'd recognize it anywere.  
"Heres your new pupil." Whitey said pushing Nathan into the chair across from Haley.  
As Whitey left the room, all Nathan and Haley could do was stare at one another.

It was no secret that Peyton Sawyer loved to draw. She was just gifted. Jake Jagelski on the other hand had no idea how to even approach the idea of drawing, but for some reason, even after almost two years of not being friends, the two of them still shared an art class. They never spoke, unless absolutly necessary.   
When Peyton changed her hair, the whole school mocked her, but she really didn't care, none of the people that mocked her mattered. The day after she did it, Jake walked up to her in art class and said, "I liked your curls better."  
She looked at his retreating form, "Yeah well Curly Q is gone." she said.  
Without turning around Jake nodded his head, "Well I hope the new Peyton's happy."  
"She's not." Peyton had said low so only she, herself, could hear it.

Okay please review. Tell me if you like the new direction.  
-Em


	7. Chapter 7

"So um... I guess we should... figure out a time." Haley broke the silence.  
Nathan grined his cocky grin, "You haven't changed huh?"  
"Why should anything change?" she asked.  
"So, nothing has changed in two years huh?"  
Haley shook her head.  
"So you still got a thing for me, James?" he asked.  
Haley blushed scarlett and looked down, "That was a really long time ago Nathan." she took a deep breath and mustered all her courage to look him in the eyes again, "When do you want to start?"  
"How bout tomorrow?" he asked still grinning, "On that bench out by the park."  
Haley blushed again, "The park where you, me, Brooke, and Luk- Les met?"  
"Yep, and the bench, that you once told me was your favorite place in all of Tree Hill." Nathan said, getting up to leave. This was gonna be fun. Walking out of the room he walked right into Brooke.  
"Sorry." he said.  
"It's my fault for not looking where I was going." she said. 

Haley looked at the door long after Nathan was gone. She angrily threw her notebook at the wall. "Fine!" she thought to herself, "If Nathan's gonna play this game, then I'll play too. But I'll win."

"Jake, I'm pregnant." Nikki said, as they sat in Jake's car for lunch.  
"What?" he asked, dropping his fries.  
"We're gonna have a baby." Nikki said.  
From the car they heard the bell sound, "I uh... I have to go I have art."

"Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott." the teacher called pairing Brooke and Lucas together for an english assignment.  
Brooke groaned into her arm, as she dropped her head on her desk.  
"So... ackward?" he asked walking up to her desk.  
"Two years." she mumbled.  
"What?"  
"The six of us managed to avoid each other almost completely for two years and now this past week, we can't stop bumping into each other." she said.  
"ok, you wanna get together after school at the cafe, to work on the project?"  
"Oh um...I don't know if I can right after school." she said looking at her scheduler.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Cause... look Lucas- Les whatever your name is, alot has changed in these past two years."  
"Like what?" he asked.  
"Stuff that I can't tell you about, anymore." she said gathering her books.  
"That's where your wrong." he said as she was about to leave the room, "You can still tell me anything."  
Brooke didn't even turn around, she just kept walking.

Even though they weren't friends, Peyton still noticed when Jake began to act strange that afternoon in art. She didn't seek him out, because they weren't friends anymore, but a part of her, a very small part, buried deep, very deep, inside her still cared. Hell a part of her still loved him more than any friend she'd ever had. He used to be her Jake. Sure Brooke was her best friend and Lucas was Jake's, but Peyton and Jake had always had a connection, because they hadn't known the other four as long.  
"Um Jagelski, you know we're supposed to be drawing the fruit bowl." Peyton said attempting to help out an old friend.  
"What? Oh...yeah... right." he said but made no effort to draw the bowl in front of him.  
"Are you um... are you okay?" she asked tentively.  
"I'm fine." he said gathering up his stuff.  
"The bell hasn't rang yet." she said.  
He gave her a small smile and held up his hand and counted down 5,4,3,2,1, and the second his last finger went down the bell rang. She gave him a small grin back, and grabbed her stuff.

"You're late." Haley stated when Nathan arrived."No, you're just early." he said throwing his trade mark Scott grin.  
Haley ignored it and said very calmly, "Sit down."  
He sat across from her eating his cracker jacks, "So what's on the lesson plan for today teach?"  
"First I want you to-"  
"Whoa, now Hales I know you had a thing for me a few years ago but really, you want me? I don't think thats very professional now do you?" he teased.  
Haley took a deep breathe and counted to ten, "I want you to show me your last english test."  
Nathan pulled the prize out of his cracker jack box, and opened it, "Hmm to girlie for me." he said examining the braclet, " Here it's for you, don't say I never gave you anything."  
She groaned as he slipped the plastic around her wrist, but she didn't take it off.  
Brooke entered the cafe, it looked much different than it had two years before, but it still felt like home to her. And for that she hated it.  
"Brooke!" a voice called.  
She turned around and was immediatly wrapped in a huge pair of arms, she breathed in the familiar scent, "Keith."  
"We missed you." he said.  
"I've missed you too." "You ready to start?" Lucas asked coming up from behind her.  
"I've only got two hours." she said.  
"Why?"  
"Prior commitments." she said.  
"Like what"  
"Luke- Les..." she said looking him in the eyes.  
"Right, sorry." he said holding up his hands in defeat, "Let's get started."

Please Review.  
-Em


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke glanced around the cafe. She was just gonna order her food from Karen and then get out of there before Lucas could spot her.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Damn it!' she cursed under her breath, she then pasted a fake smile on her face and said, "Hey Lu- Les. Sorry."

"It's cool." he said shaking his head, "What's up?"

Brooke grinned sheepishly, "I went two years without your mom's fries and after having them this weekend... I can't stop thinking about them."

"Same old Brooke Davis." Lucas chuckled going behind the counter to grab some fries.

"Not really." she said shrugging, "None of us are the same. Except maybe Haley."

"Yeah, I know." he said.

"Thanks for these." she said holding up the bag, "See you in school."

"So James, how'm I doin?" Nathan asked Haley during one of their sessions.

"You're alot smarter than your test scores suggest. You're just not applying yourself." Haley said.

"Story of my life." he said sadly.

"Cut the crap Scott. We grew up together. You're a privileged little boy who is too lazy to do anything except aim for the net." she said annoyed.

"Whoa, a bite to go with that bark." Nathan laughed.

Peyton walked around town alone. That's how she lived her life now. Alone. Well she had a few friends, but they were mostly just so she didn't have to sit alone at the table at lunch, like Brooke.

"Arrggg!" Peyton yelled, she hated thinking about Brooke. Especially when it came to how horrible it felt to think about Brooke eating alone day after day. The whole school against her. Peyton, herself, against her.

"Whoa." a voice said as Peyton let out another yell.

"Jake." Peyton said.

" Hey." he said, "Does it help?"

Peyton shrugged, "Sometimes." She looked around surprised to have found herself at the bridge. As she wondered how long she'd been here Jake let out a yell which surprised her.

"I do feel better." he nodded.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, before Peyton turned to him, "I hate my hair. I hate my new friends, they're all pot heads. I hate that despite the two years that have passed I still haven't left that day in my room behind." She let out one final yell of frustration before getting up and headed in a different direction then where she'd come, leaving Jake to stare.

Les paced in front of the Davis house. He'd been inside so many times throughout his childhood, but for some reason he just couldn't make himself walk up the path and knock on the door. As much as it killed him to admit... he missed Brooke. He missed her craziness. He missed Haley and Nathan and Jake and Peyton too. He liked his life, but... he missed his old one.

Brooke watched him from her first floor rooms window. She prayed he'd go away. It's not that she didn't want to see him... she kinda liked the fact that the six of them had been running into one another lately, no matter how much she protested she didn't. It's just that if he came in he'd find out her secret, and she couldn't have that.

Nathan stared at Haley as she graded his paper. In truth he really didn't know why he was being such an ass to her. It was fun to see this girl who was pretending to be Haley snap back. He knew missed the real Haley and that was probably why he kept poking her with the stick, if he poked hard enough maybe she'd come out.

Peyton stared at herself in the mirror for a while. She didn't know why she'd told Jake all those things. They weren't friends anymore. They hadn't had a meaningful conversation in over a year. It's just that she still felt that connection to him. The one they'd forged eleven or twelve years before. She picked up her hair straightener and threw it in the trash, and then she grabbed the hair dye she'd bought.

Haley placed all her books in her bag in the order in which she'd need them the following morning. She brushed her teeth the same way she had every night before. She brushed through her hair 100 times. She changed into her pajamas, the ones with pink cupcakes on them. She looked down at her wrist and felt an unfamiliar feeling flare up in her. That damn bracelet that Nathan had given her was still in its place. She angrily took it off and threw it on her dresser.

Jake attempted to shadow the pillow he was drawing. He looked over at the next table to see Peyton. He had to do a double take to make sure it was really her. All traces of the Goth girl he'd spoken to yesterday were gone, and in its place was his childhood friend. Blond curly haired Peyton Sawyer. He walked over to her table and bent next to her, "I still carry that day around with me too."

"Did you switch rooms in your house so you wouldn't have to be reminded of it?" she shot back. Off his look she added, "Didn't think so."

Jake returned back to his seat. That wasn't how he'd expected that to go. He went back to his pillow.

"So Teach, what time you wanna meet today?" Nathan asked Haley loudly in the halls.

"Shut up." she sighed, fumbling nervously with the bracelet around her wrist, "We'll meet the same time we have been for the past three days, Nathan."

Brooke observed Nathan teasing Haley from across the hall. Every time Nathan said something annoying Haley, the real Haley would flare up and come out, "Good for him." she thought then turned and walked right into Jake.

"Oh hey." he said.

"Hi." she said awkwardly.

They stared at one another for a full ten seconds before Jake spoke up, "Peyton's back... kinda."

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Her hair... she's not the bride of Frankenstein anymore." Jake said.

Brooke grinned, "She's a fake blonde again?"

"She looks the same as she did the first time you guys experimented with hair dyes in the fourth grade. Did I ever mention how creepy you looked with pink hair by the way?"

"If memory serves you, Nathan, and Les hid under Haley's bed for a half hour." she laughed, "Speaking of, looks like Nate's pulling Haley out of robot mode." she added pointing to a very angry Haley smacking Nathan in the arm numerous times.

"Jake! There you are Bunny." Nikki said walking over to the two.

"Nik, this is Brooke. We uh... we used to be friends." Jake said.

She looked Brooke up and down for a minute then smiled, "You're the girl who walked out of the cheerleading championship thing aren't you?"

Brooke turned slightly pale, and nodded, "It was fun catching up, bye Jake."

Jake wanted to go after her and continue talking about old times, but he knew Nikki wouldn't allow it. Plus Brooke was already gone. He glanced to where Nathan and Haley were only to find that they were no longer around either. He gave up and followed Nikki towards the cafeteria.

Les watched as Brooke walked over to a deserted table and sat down with her lunch tray. A couple of the other guys on the basketball team were talking about which cheerleaders they could get with. When they mentioned the transformation in Peyton he looked away from Brooke to see what they were talking about.

He almost choked on his macaroni as he watched the blond girl completely ignore the drug table and head over for the cheerleader table. It was Peyton. The Peyton he used to know.

He then noticed his brother and Haley at another table. She was laughing. Haley James was laughing. First the return of Peyton, now Haley laughing, the world must be coming to an end.

Even Jake who was eating with his girlfriend had an expression that reminded Les of the wiseass boy he used to be friends with.

The four of them all reminiscent of the fourteen-year-old kids in the pictures he kept hidden in a box under his bed. He wondered fleetingly if this was how they had always looked but he just never cared to notice. He looked back to Brooke sitting by herself. She looked nothing like the girl in the picture that he kept in the desk drawer next to his bed. All happiness was gone from her eyes. The color from her cheeks had been lost long ago. He watched her scribble into her notebook, and he wondered which side he fell into. With all his old friends looking like somehow not a day had passed, when really two years had, or like Brooke, who appeared to be carrying around twenty years more than the others. He wondered what had happened in the past two years to change Brooke from the girl he used to know to this new unfamiliar person.

I'm sorry it's been so long guys. I have a little bit of writers block with this story. I know where I want it to go, I'm just not sure how to get there. Anyway please review.

-Em


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up!" Haley said standing over Nathan's bed.

Nathan woke with a start, "What the hell?"

"You have a test tomorrow, get up. You have to study." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's time to wake up." she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Haley? What are you doing?" he asked as she slid under the covers with him.

"It's time to wake up Nathan." she whispered now only inches from his face. Nathan leaned forward to kiss her, his lips were just about to touch hers when

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Nathan sat up in bed and glanced around, "What the hell was that?"

Brooke was absent-mindedly writing a list of things she needed to finish her project.

Printer paper

Red Marker

Lucas Scott

"Whoa! No I don't." she said to herself crossing his name out with a big x.

"Hey Dorothy." a voice said coming up behind her.

"Jeez Luc- Les. Give me a heart attack." she quickly shoved the notebook into her bag and turned to face him, "What do you need?"

"You."

Brooke blushed, "What?"

"We need to finish our project." he said slowly.

"Oh right. Um after school, today definitely." she said shaking her head, "Wait today?"

Les sighed, "Brooke."

"No you're right, you're right. I'll meet you at the cafe at four okay?" she asked.

"Good." he said giving her shoulder a squeeze before turning to head to his next class.

Brooke sighed watching him leave, and bumped into someone, "Ow! Sorry! Oh hi Peyton." she added softly.

"Hey, Brooke, " she glanced off at the direction Les was disappearing and asked, "It's still Brooke right?"

Brooke laughed nodding, "Of course it is. What did I always tell you?"

"That Brooke Penelope Davis is the most perfect name in the whole world for the most perfect person in the world?" Peyton quoted with one eyebrow raised.

"Exactly." she laughed, "I really like your hair Peyton, I missed the curls."

Peyton nodded, "I did too." Peyton stared at her feet for a few minutes before looking back up to Brooke, "I missed you."

"I missed you." Brooke said softly, "Maybe sometime we could hang out or something?"

"That'd be cool." Peyton nodded.

"I gotta get to calculus." Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah."

Brooke walked away knowing she and Peyton weren't going to hang out. Too much time had passed. They were two completely different people and Brooke didn't have the liberties of going back to the flighty head cheerleader she used to be.

"Hey Jakey." Haley said happily, forgetting the fact that they hadn't hung out in two years. She was just insanely happy and couldn't figure out the reason why. But she didn't care.

"Hey Hales." he said confused, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Something. I don't know." she shrugged giving him the answer she reserved only for him all those years ago.

He grinned, "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm always happy." she said.

"Not like this. Theres only been one time in our entire friendship..." Jake cleared his throat but Haley urged him to go on, "That uh that I've seen you this happy and that was the night of the seventh grade dance where we all decided to go together. I went with Brooke,

Peyton went with Lucas and complained all night, and you went with Nathan, and danced your little Haley shaped heart out."

Haley smiled at the memory, "Yeah."

"So how is your tutoring with Nathan going?"

"Fine."

"Hey." Les said walking up to the two.

"Hi." Haley said grinning at him. Even if he preferred being called Les now, in her heart he'd always be Lucas Eugene Scott, her very best friend.

"What's up man?" Jake asked.

"Coach wanted me to let everyone know practice had been cancelled for tomorrow." he said.

"Good, I'm scheduling a tutoring session for Nathan then."

"He'll be thrilled I'm sure Tutor Girl." Brooke said as she happened to be walking by.

"Oh hush Tigger." Haley said, which made Brooke grin, she hadn't heard that name in so long.

A part of Brooke wanted to stay and see what her old friends were doing, but the other part of her knew she couldn't. So she nodded to them and headed for her english class.

"Do you guys know what happened to Brooke?" Les asked out of the blue.

Haley looked confused, "Nothing happened to Brooke." she added quickly, "She's the same girl she always was. We're all the same."

Les sighed, wondering where the hell Nathan was when he needed him, maybe if Nathan was here Haley wouldn't revert back to her, "Everything is fine. Nothing has changed." slogan.

"Me and Brooke don't really talk." Jake admitted like it was something the other two didn't know.

Les nodded.

Nathan stood in the hallway hiding. He had seen his old friends in the hallway, and any other day he would have gone up to them and tried to have a conversation... figure out what the hell happened two years ago. Make Brooke stand with them for more then two minutes. But today... his eyes drifted to Haley.

He never had any feelings for her when they were best friends. Sure he thought she was cute. He also thought Peyton was cute. Not Brooke though, she was like a younger sister to him. But when he found out during their fight that Haley might have feelings for him... well things started to change.

Not that he admitted it. In fact that's why he got into the fight himself. He yelled at Lucas for saying something to Haley and Peyton then accused him of liking Haley back which turned into... well... he looked at his friends a good ten feet away thinking that it turned

into this.

But things had been different. They had barely spoken in two years until Haley started tutoring him, less than a month ago. And now... well now he was starting to feel... well he wasn't sure what he was starting to feel. Haley would probably have a word for it but yeah right, like he was gonna go up to her and say, "Haley I think I have feelings or something for you. Can you give me a word to describe the feelings themselves?"

The bell rang and the other three headed their own ways while he came out of hiding.

Just when he thought things were getting easier.

Please Review.

-Em


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke glanced at her watch, "Some place to be?" Les asked. She nodded, "Need a ride?"

"Yeah, I guess." she shrugged.

"So where to Dorothy?"

"My house." she said getting into his car.

"So do you think we got an A?" he asked attempting to make small talk.

"Probably closer to a b." she shrugged, messing with his radio.

"Hey." he said swatting her hands away.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I can't take this crap that you call music." she teased.

Les paused and took his hand away, letting her mess with the radio. It'd been so long since anyone had called him by his first name. But in the past few weeks Brooke had called him 'Luke' twice. The first time he snapped at her, but the second... it was different. She hadn't said it to annoy him or because she was startled and forgot. This time when she said it, she was Brooke. The fourteen-year-old wild child he'd been best friends with. The girl he missed so much.

"Nathan!" Haley said annoyed, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." he sighed.

"What did I just say?"

"Are you even listening to me?" he deadpanned.

"Nathan! We have exams coming up." she said.

"Look, I'm just a little distracted Hales."

"About what?" she asked flipping through some papers.

"Nothing, I've just uh... well I've been having some weird dreams lately." he admitted staring at the table.

"What kind of weird dreams?" she asked putting her stuff down and walking back to the table, "Do you die? Cause my cousin Jen had this recurring dream that she died over and over, in horrible ways. You wouldn't believe the ways. Turned out she was just crazy cause she started trying to do the things in her dreams. My aunt and uncle had to send her to one of those asylum places. So how do you die in your dreams?"

"It's not about dying." he said shaking his head, "Wait Hot Cousin Jen? The one Jake, Les, and I fought over when we were nine?"

Haley nodded, "Yep. So what were your dreams about?"

Nathan opened his mouth then closed it again shrugging, "It's not important."

Jake walked up to Nikki's door, "Okay Jagelski, it's now or never." He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey Jake." Nikki said flatly.

"Nik, I have something I need to say and I need to you just let me get it out okay?" he waited for a response but she just looked at him pointedly, "Okay, well... I think we should maybe take a break... indefinitely. I'm still gonna be there for the baby. But you and I we're just too different. I mean we haven't even seen each other in a week."

Nikki bit her lip, "Wow, um Jake." she paused and looked at him with pity, "Sweetie didn't you get my email. I broke up with you like three days ago."

"What?"

"Yeah." she nodded laughing, "How embarrassing." she commented to someone in her house as Jake walked off her porch in a daze.

He couldn't deal with the whole baby issue right now, he'd come back later... maybe when Nikki's laughing subsided.

Peyton sat on her porch swing drawing in her notebook. She'd been back to the old Peyton for two days now. That's how she referred to it. There was old Peyton and there was new Peyton. Currently she was back to old Peyton... so that kind of meant that new Peyton was old Peyton and old Peyton was now the reining Peyton... it all just made her head hurt.

She felt bad for snapping at Jake the day before but she couldn't help it. Sure she made new friends when she was new Peyton,... old Peyton... whatever, but they didn't know the basement wasn't always her room. In fact they'd never seen the bedroom at the top of the stairs, walls painted red because Brooke was in a red mood the week Peyton decided she wanted a change. They had never seen the dent in her wall Nathan's head made when he toppled off her bed after catching a football she threw to him. He'd needed three stitches and the wall had needed a new coat of paint. No one knew that sometimes when she was alone in the house she'd sit outside the closed room for hours just trying to work up the courage to face her past. They didn't know new Peyton or old Peyton.

Only five people really knew who she was and it'd been so long she wasn't even sure about that anymore.

Secrets were Brooke Davis's only friend. Secrets and lies. It's how she got through her days. Les asked if he could come in after driving her home and she shrugged apologetically and said her parents didn't want anyone in the house when they weren't there. When he asked if she was okay she smiled and said yes. When he asked whose car was in the driveway she said the housekeepers, and headed for her door with a quick thanks over her shoulder.

Lucas Eugene Scott was not a stupid boy. He knew Brooke well enough to see through he shrugs and smiles. He knew she was hiding something from him and it was none of his business. He knew he shouldn't even want to know what it was. They weren't friends anymore. Sure he'd had a crush on her when they were younger, but she'd walked out on them.

But Lucas Eugene Scot was not a smart boy either because yeah she'd walked away two years ago but he never followed.

Okay this was short but I hope you guys like it. My old laptop died and I only just got my new one a few days ago so now I have to try and rewrite all the chapters I had written and outlined on my old computer, but I know I've left you guys hanging long enough. Please review.

-Em


End file.
